The Geass Dojutsu
by the green ace of clubs
Summary: What if narutos ability to befriend enemy was just his charm? What if some one was controlling Madara? What if the council wants naruto to have four wives due to the CRA when hes only faithful to hinata? Who were those two he meat when he was six?
1. The Geass Dojutsu

Hello to will be my first fiction so be nice. This is a small crossover of Code Geass. The only thing from their universe will be C.C., V.V., and the Geass. Just to let you know I will write C.C. as C2. That just sounds better.V. be referred to as V2. Also to all who read this, I am not the best speller so I apologize in advance. I well use spell check as often as I can. One more thing before we will be a little harme for our blonde hero. Te will be four girls and before you ask yes to Hinata and no to Sakura. Right now I won"t tell you about the other three. The story will take place after the fight with Madara and the Akatsuki. They're all dead as well as Sasgay (sorry folks I just hate him so much! So to all the fan girls, here are some free cyber cookies and free hugs. In this fic Zabuza and Haku didn't die but joined Konoha. In fact Haku will be female mednin. Another tidbit, I will most likely use the English translations for the jutsus and the hidden villages. The ninja world in this fic will have televisions, phones, game systems but no cars and guns. Ninjas can't be lazy. Now on to the fic!

(P.S. This is rated M for my foul language, fight scenes, and mayby a lemon or two but that's down the road)

" Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

"**Demon, summon, and jutsu"**

_"**Demon, summon thinking"**_

"Telepathy"

I don't own Naruto or Code geass they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Sunrise and Clamp. If I did own naruto,firstly he would not be that oblivious to hinata and secondly he would have killed sasuke at the valley in the end and last but not least the third Hokage wouldn't have been an ass that told every one about the fox. Instead would have told the council about him being the son of the forth.

Chapter 1: The Geass Dojutsu

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves is one of the great ninja villages in the elemental nations. It is located in the land of fire but contrary to its name it's located in the middle of a massive forest that is all but impenetrable for those but ninja side those of the few cleared paths. In this village both ninja and civilians up hold the will of fire of there village which shows the drive, commitment, passion, and love for their village to protect and serve the village. Their will is strong but to one child the abandon their will of fire to torture, abuse, and shun a po0r orphan that had a burden that was placed upon him when he was only an hour old.

You see on October 10th a great travesty happened in kyuubi no kitsune great nine tailed fox demon that was unleashed upon Konoha be an evil man seeking power to rule the world. That man was Madara Uchiha. He had Mangekyō _Sharingan __witch could ultamitly control the biju (the tailed beasts). On his quest for world domination he decided to destroy is old home village. He awoke the great demon fox and ordered it to attack Konoha, with this attack many brave ninja and civilians were slathered no matter what they used be it there strongest jutsu or there sharpest sword nothing seemed to slow the beast down. When all seemed lost the hero of Konoha the forth hokage Minato Namikaze apearid on the battale field onto of the mighty _Gamabunta the chief toad of Mount Myōboku with his new born child in hand. He realized the great demon could never be killed buy human hands so the only hope would be to seal the soul and powers of the beast into someone. The problem was that the demons chakra would corrupt and take control any one with a matured chakra network no matter how strong they were even the three great sannin would fall to the fox's power. That is unless they didn't have a mature chakra network. Therefore a baby only a day or two old was chosen. He had chosen his son to bare the burden, for he was the hokage the leader of the village he could not ask any parent to give up there child if he was not willing to give up his. With his wife and mother of his child dead due to the rough child birth Minato used the forbidden sealing jutsu witch, summoned the mighty Shinigami, for the price of his own soul, he sealed the soul and all the demon fox's powers into his son.

With time running short Minato looked at his son one last time. He thought his son had his mother's face but his own sun kissed blond hair and his ocean blue eyes but what put his son away from him was the three little whiskered shape birth marks on each of his cheeks. He chuckled lightly as his son slept peacefully in his arms not knowing of the horrible things that transpired that night. He sighed with deep sorrow that he and his wife could not raise there son, a single tear dropped from his face as he talked for the first and last time to his son on the plane of the living.

"My son, my little maelstrom, hero of konoha, I am sorry Naruto for placing such a burden on you but know this, this night you saved all of the people of konoha and you will be treated as a hero. Know that both your mother and I love you very much and we will watch over you from heaven. I love you son."

As Minato fell to his knees panting heavily his sensei Jiraiya and predesesor the Sarutobi third hokage appeared before him with sad looks on their faces. Minato looked up to see their faces one last time.

"Hey old man, pervy sensei what's with the long faces?" asked minato as he let out a weak chuckle.

"Kid you no I hate it when you call me that" Jiraiya stated trying not to cry as he watched his student die.

"Sarutobi sensei, Jiraiya sensei I'm going to go and join Kushin-chan in a minute or two. I need you two to do me a couple of favors. One….I would like it if you Sarutobi sensei would become hokage again for me till you find a new one. I know the paper work is a killer but could you do it? Second I want my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be known and be treated like a hero not a monster or the fox reborn. Lastly I know I have lots of enemies from Earth country so don't let the wrong people know of his heritage till he is strong can give him the namikaze estate which has the jutsu library of mine as well as all the bank accounts. Also watch over him and train him Jiraiya sensei be a good godfather. I thank you both for all that you've done for me."

With tears pouring out of their eyes they agreed fully to all of his requests. On his last leg he handed Jiraiya his son. "Thank you both….Naruto…know that both me and your moth..er love you.. our…so…son" and with that the great fourth hokage was dead.

Unfortunately to his dismay people did not agree to his last wish. Word got out that he was a jinchuuriki the one who held the nine tailed fox. With the leaf village weak from the attack Jiraiya went to check and strengthen the spy network to help the invloved him leaving the village for log periods of time. Much to his displeasure he had to leave poor naruto back in Konoha which was a big mistake. Due to the damn council poor naruto was placed into an orphanage where the caretakers took little to no care of him. He would be given just enough to survive. Most people wanted him to die thinking he was the demon child son of the fox, but they were afraid that the fox would break free if he died. He was beaten, cursed, and shunned by every one in the orphanage. The beatings would get worse around his birthday. He would put on a happy face but would always wonder why. Why would they hurt him, why would none of the adults want to adopt him. He tried to be nice and polite to every one that came to the orphanage, but to his dismay they either ignored him or cursed him. Some would even beat him. He would ask the martens of the orphanage why people hated him and hurt him. They would always say he deserved it for the things he'd done. The only one that would be kind to him was the old hokage which was his jiji or old man. He would take him to get ramen every so often when work would allow. Naruto dared not telling him about his abuse for fear that he would be beaten or worse lose the old man.

At the age of four poor naruto was kicked out of the orphanage for talking back to one of the martins. For over two years naruto was left on the streets to fend for himself, trying to find food from the trash cans in alleys, finding a box to sleep in for the night. Thankfully for the fox naruto was blessed with abnormally fast healing as well as not being able to get sick. While living on the streets he would steal food occasionally to survive. He never wanted to get in trouble with the old man the only one that was kind to him. But speaking of the old man Sarutobi he never knew that naruto was kicked out of the orphanage because of the council giving him loads of work to be done he just had no time for the young boy. So the man sent some of his ANBU to watch over the boy, but unknown to him they lied to him over and over saying he was fine at the orphanage. The only times the poor boy would see the old man in those two years was when he was admitted to the hospital from one of the awful beatings he would sustain from the villagers or what they called it "the fox hunt". During these trips to the hospitals the old man would ask how his life was going and naruto would he did not want to trouble the old man.

The third hokage wouldn't find out about naruto's living arrangements or lack of living arrangements until he was brutally beaten by the villagers and some ninja. That night the poor old man cried for the poor boy. He had been beaten badly and had three broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, as well multiple puncture wounds from some kunai. But the worst of them were the two kunai stabbed into his hands and the sword that had pierced his lung. It was a miracle that he was alive. Thanks to the fox's power to heal he would survive after a week or two of rest. To say that night the hokage was pissed would be an understatement. The ANBU that were charged to watch the poor lad were sent off to Anko and Ibiki the lead interrogators (they tortured their ass) where as the civilians that beat naruto were all sent to jail forl for life, but none got it worse then the ladies at the orphanage. They were sent to be tortured.. I mean interrogated and sent to life in jail for child abuse. After that the old man got him an apartment for his sixth birthday. When he was seven he entered the ninja academy to learn to become a ninja, to fulfill his dream of becoming the hokage to earn the respect and love of the village that beat him but stilled loved thanks to the old hokage and two more of his precious people the Ichiraku family that ran the ramen stand witch he frequented a lot. They were the only ones that would allow him to eat good food that wasn't over priced or rotten. To be honest they liked the bold hi wasn't a demon by any standards he was kind, lovable, and fun to be around.

When he was thirteen he graduated and became a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. He was placed on a team with his crush sakura haruno and his rival and hated enemy sasuke uchiha and there sensei Kakashi hatake. They went on missions together and trained together. Naruto would always try to ask sakura out but she would always belittle him or just hit him and call names; she did this because she was a loyal fan girl to the uchiha with a stick up his ass. On one of these missions he helped save a island from poverty and depression buy helping to take out the evil crime lord gato. On this mission he meet and rescued as well as convince them to come back to konoha Zabuza demon of the mist and his adoptive daughter Haku. Then there were the chunin exams were he meet and saved garra a fellow jinchuuriki from himself, he also meet Jiraiya who trained him chakra control and how to summon toads. But st during the chunin exams there was an evasion on konoha from both sound and sand. During this battle the old hokage died at the hands of his old student Orochimaru (aka evil snake basterd and pedophile). During this invasion Orochi gave Sasuke a cure seal witch would give him lots of power to kill his brother who had murdered his whole family excluding his younger brother.

The council thought it would be wise if one of the two remaining good sannin would become hokage and since Jiraiya was a self proclaimed super pervert that peeked into the public hot springs for his so called research that left the lovely Tsunade. Naruto and the pervy sage left Konoha to search for tsunade. During their journeys Jiraiya taught Naruto one of his fathers signature moves (he still dose not know of is parents) the rasengan. When they found Tsunade it to a couple of times to get her over her hatred of Konoha to return and become hokage. After some time now Sasuke betrays the village to gain more powers from Orochimaru, Naruto and his friends are sent to bring resulting in may of them getting hurt and almost dyeing. But this leads up to an epic battle between Naruto and Sasuke but this ended when Naruto didn't take the shot to kill him. But this gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to strike him in the chest right by the heart.

Though with all of these hurdles crossed another one came fast. The Akatsuki were a group of missing ninja spent on world domination. Jiraiya learns about their plans of building a weapon of mass destruction (look Mr. President I found the WMD) that would extract the demons from there host but kill the host in the proses. Jiraiya and Tsunade find it best in Narutos interest to leave with Jiraiya on a three year training mission the same amount of time it would take the Akatsuki to make there WMD (lazy author).

After the three-year mission naruto returns, more powerful then before and quite easy on the eyes for the ladies. Through almost a year of mission and trips, naruto and his friends try and save the other jinchuuriki but mostly fail, only saving two out of the other eight, the one tail witch was Gaara and the eight tail Killer Bee the rapping ninja (yes folks we have a ninja that wears orange and then one that is a rapper). Though they defeated most of the Akatsuki they did not go with out casualties, Asuma Sarutobi son of the third hokage and Jiraiya were killed. But before his death Jiraiya took Naruto to Mount Myōboku to become a toad sage. At this time the fake leader of the Akatsuki Pain choose to attack konoha destroying and killing many of the ninja of leaf. Naruto and Pain fought tooth and nail in a battle a mass proportions. Naruto was able to kill five of his six clones but the six was beating him badly due to his extreme exhaustion. When he was pinned to the ground unable to move he thought it was the end until a likely figure appeared to save his life, at first he couldn't tell who it was until his eyes focused. There before him was a beautiful young lady about 5'8", long blueish black hair that fell half way down her back. She wore a black under shirt with a fish net shirt on top of it as well as a lavender hoodie, with long tight black pants and ninja sandals. When his mind was clear he figured out who it was Hinata Hyuga one of the rookie 9 along with Naruto. She was one of his friends. He wondered why she was there protecting him. But unknown to him she had a deep love for him since he was 9 when he helped her from some bully's. She was no fan girl like Ino and Sakura for the Uchiha, no she truly loved and admired him. But alas due to the abuse from her father and family and death of her mother she was extremely shy and could never confess her deep feeling for him for she would pass out if he got to close to her. It was no fair fight Hinata tried to defend Naruto from Pain but all was for not she was severely out matched. Pain beat on her with easy, he punched her over to Naruto who was screaming and pleading for him to stop. He looked onto her beaten form and asked her why didn't she run to witch she replied, "I love you Naruto" before she was killed right before his eyes. It was then he finally snapped, he unleashed almost all of the fox's power and became almost the beast him self. He wailed and attacked on the pain clone; in an act of desperation Pain used **Shinra Tensei **to kill Naruto. Trapped in the jutsu he had a jedi encounter with his father, (don't own star wars) Minato told him about what happened at his birth, the fox, and about his family. His father managed to calm him down and go back to his human form; with a clear head he used his toad sage mode to defeat the last clone. Naruto found were the real Pain who turned out to be a man called Nagato who was once a student of Jiraiya. He told him about his life and about the wars that ninjas caused making him and his friends orphans and that all he wanted to accomplish was to stop all the fighting so no one would go threw what he had to. Naruto convinced him there was another way then killing all of the ninja villages, with this speech he won him over to amends what he did he used a technique that scarified his life to bring back all who he had killed that day. Naruto promised Nagato he would fulfill his dream and bring peace to everyone.

With new found strength he rushed back home to find all that had fallen that day were back. Sadly Jiraiya was killed a couple days before and could not be brought back. Rushing passed the cheering ninjas he went strait for the crater were Hinata was to find she was alive. Waking up from what seemed like a dream, she slowly rose to her feet only to be picked up and hurled around by a crying/laughing Naruto. He promised to take her out on a decent date once the village was rebuilt, witch she happily agreed to. Though time was short the real leader to the Akatsuki was reveled to be none other than Madara Uchiha. To stop him and his zombie army all of the ninja villages banded together to stop him. Before this ninja war happened Sasuke came back to village to try and destroy it but was tourthed by Naruto and the rest of the konoha 12 including the once fan girls who got over the duck haired ass when he betrayed them. (hey emos dead) The fourth great ninja war was only week running when Naruto along with killer bee and the five hokages defeated the almost immortal Uchiha. Unfortunately this war had some casualties for Kakashi, Sai, Hihashi, and Neji died during the battle. Peace and bonds were forged after the war with the newly formed UNA (united ninja nations). This is were are story finally starts for are blond hero because with the death of the last Uchiha some one far more powerful will choose to visit the elemental nations. But he is not alone and unprotected for he was given a gift when he was six by a mysterious green haired princess and here talking wolf. This gift was a power that slowly awoke over the years with out him even knowing it and it is about to awaken full force with the return of the princes and her guard. But first let us see how he meet this mysterious duo….

October 17 Naruto age 6 around 11pm

We find are blond hero running from another beating from the villagers. Due to the three years of running and hiding from them he gained lots of training to easily out run them. This beating was different it was the fox hunt they were to due this year but due to the hokage buying him a apartment they wanted to wait a little to go after him. It was late at night when the attacked and stormed his apartment. He heard them come in and made quick haste to run away in to the forest around Konoha. He could hear some of the ninja that joined the hunt she he kept running and running till he was almost ten miles away from Konoha. Out of breathe and exhausted he came to a slow walk.

" Hmp…"pant"..stupid.. "pant"…villagers..cant..catch .. "pant"..me" Naruto proclaimed weekly. He walked for a minute till he heard a weird cracking sound.

"Whats thattttttt" he shouted as the ground underneath him gave out. He fell for what seemed like hours witch really was only a couple of seconds. When he hit the ground with a light thump he passed out. About an hour or two later after healing from the fall and the exhaustion he awoke. Groggily he awoke from he little nap to look around were he was.

"Where the heck am I" asked no one in particular. He was in what looked like a hallway that looked really old. There was dust, dirt, and cobwebs every were. He look up to see if he could climb out but that was a no go. With a deep sigh Naruto got up and dusted him self of.

"Well may as well go through a see if theirs some stairs out of this place" he said with another deep sigh. Strangely as he made it down the hall way the halls would just turn lights on out of nowhere. This made him quite curious being a child and all; he took a closer look at the wall to see a strange language. He thought this was really strange because he thought he was still in leaf. About ten minuets later he found him self in a large square like room witch looked to be a weird temple. The walls looked to be made of marble, the source of light was provided via a crystal flower like formation on the sealing. The three walls opposite to the entrance had weird markings and strange languages all over the walls. On closer examination he figured there were about ten different languages one in witch he under stood, it said "**stasis sealing**" He looked on to the middle of the room to find a strange coffin like box that was sealed with chains that wrapped around it and lead to the floor were six swords embedded them into the ground. To its right looking right at it was a large statue of a wolf sitting on its hind legs looking strait at the coffin. It was easily six feet tall.

Naruto walked in carefully into the room. He was curious to see what was sealed in there. He stood to the left of the coffin to see that there was something carved into the stone witch looked like claw marks it said "_Here lies the great princess betrayed by her followers and her evil brother. She sleeps here undisturbed with her loyal guard and servant awaiting for the one to find and free her. To those that find her free her I hopes of stopping her brother from ruling the world." _Naruto thought that this was extremely strange and sad that they would barey and seal a princess; out of curiosity it stepped close to the coffin and put his ear on it to see if he heard anything. Hey waited and waited as he was about to move he heard it the light sound of someone breathing. To say he was freaked out would be an understatement.

"Oh Kami she's alive in there. Don't worry princess who ever ill get you out of there." He all but shouted in a panic. He looked to see if there was any way to open it, then a light bulb went of. Being the kid who has the bull threw a china shop way of thinking took out each of the swords and started slashing at the chains. In a mater of seconds there was loud clangs followed buy a series of clicks that lead up to a blinding light. Naruto dropped the sword to shield his eyes and back up, tripping on one of the swords he promptly fell on his butt.

It was a min till the lights died down. As Naruto rubbed his eyes to focus he heard a very feminine yawn. Upon looking he was amazed their sitting upright stretching was what he thought the most beautiful women heed seen. She looked to be about 16 to 17 she had long light green hair that fell down past her butt, she had a slim figure she looked about B cup. She was whirring a slim silk white dress that went to her ankles it seemed to be perfect for her although it looked like a nightgown. While Naruto was trying to processes this, the princess groggily looked around at her surroundings.

"Where the hell am I? What happ.. that right! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU V2? SHOW YOUR ow..ahhh" she yelped while falling out of bed. Why'll gathering her barrings she heard someone giggling at her, it sounded that of a child. Why'll being a princess she had a lot of honor witch was just then busted for her outburst. She quickly stood up and brushed her self of, her face was bright red from the embarrassment she caused her self. She looked down to see a very cute young boy no older then 7 he had golden blond hair that looked to be from the sun, his eyes look as deep as the oceans them selves also he had six peculiar birth marks that looked like whiskers. With a clearing of the throat she got his attention.

"Hello little one may I ask whom you are and what the date might be?" she asked in a very kind and loving voice. He looked at her and blushed as he looked into her golden yellow eyes and spook shyly.

"um.. Hi im Naruto Uzumaki and I think it October 17th 2001" he replied to her strange question. (in my fic Naruto was born on October 10th 1995) He watched as she went from calm and composed to crazed and panicked. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates she kept rambling and talking to her self crying one minute the next she was crazed and ready to rip some one apart. After a good five minutes she managed to clam down as she was about to speak to Naruto they booth heard a knocking sound. She turned to him.

"Did you hear that to" with a quick nod they turned and looked around the room to see where it was coming from. She hesitantly asked out "Hello" in an uncertain tone.

"**Yo let me out of here!" **an annoyed voice hollered out.

She quickly grabbed Naruto and held him close like a protective mother "Who's there? What and where are you answer now!" she all but yelled the last part.

"**I'm the Easter bunny and I've come to give you candy. It's me Kaoru in the statue. Now LET ME OUT," **it shouted with a beastly howl.

"Kami kaoru how did you get in there and better yet what are you doing here I thought you died during the c'up de'ta" she shouted as she and naruto ran to the wolf statue. The wolf sighed then spoke.

"**Long story short I survived but still injured but still looked for you miss. I found you but was to weak to break the seal so I used a similar one on myself so id be there when you woke up. Hey by the way how long have we been asleep?"**

"About thousand years or so." she said as if it were nothing.

"**Oh a thousand years that's allri….WHAT THE HELL A THOUSAND YEARS HOW ARE YOU CALM!"** the beast shouted as he was in a panic, shaking in the confines of his stone prison. This was when Naruto started to freak out in the same way saying similar things. With an annoyed C2 to no end and with a huff and tick mark on her forehead she shouted " SHUT UP YOU TWO, sorry now you two calm down why'll I unseal you Kaoru." She asked in a kind voice. She went threw along series of hand signs and chats, at the end of the last hand sign her hand glowed a bright purple. She placed her hand on Kaoru stone head and shouted, "**release**" with that the outer stone casing turned to dust revealing a six-foot tall dark brown colored wolf with closed eyes. With a quick sake he stood up and shook of all the dust and dirt, he did a series of stretches before sitting down once more opening its eyes to revel emerald green silted eyes. Naruto was in aw of the mighty beast he could think of only one word "Coooool"

The wolf took a quick look at Naruto and let out a wired laugh " **Shishishishi Well pup I think im cool too as well as asome, intelligent, courageous, dashing, honorable, and not to mention good with ladahhhhw" **he said as the last part was cut of buy a hit to the head by the princess.

"Oh shut up you, as I was about to say before we were rudely interrupted" glares at Kaoru "My name is C.C. but you can call me C2 and this flee bag" "**Hey! I got reed of the fleas" "**Like I was saying he is Kaoru my loyal guard and best friend" she ended with a simile "Kaoru this is Naruto he is the one who freed me from the seal"

"**Wow pup, you must be really strong and have a lot of chakra to break that seal, It was meant to be broken by some one with massive chakra reserves"** he said with a smell he was very impressed by the young boy. With a deep bow he spoke to Naruto "**For what you have done for my mistress I am eternally in your debt"**

"No it was nothing, I couldn't let C2-hime rot in there. Besides she's to pretty to be in that box" he said with one of his foxy grins. This caused C2 to blush lightly and think.

"_In a few years he will probably be a lady killer"_ she thought with a smirk

"_**Kids good to get her to blush shishishi" **_Kaoru thought with a perverted giggle.

"Now Naruto listen I would like to learn some things about you is that ok?" he nodded yes "good instated of talking and taking forever going threw introduction and back story I have a special way around that" this earned 'a what are you talking about' look from Naruto.

"**She wants to read your mind pup"** Kaoru said why'll trying to smile like he cared and not looking like he wanted to eat something. Naruto took a thinking pose and said an quick and happy "ok" C2 placed her hand gently on Naruto's head at first he flinched at the contact but then steeled down. This did not go unnoticed by the other two; with a shrug they left it alone. Naruto that the feeling of her hand was wonderful it was soft and warm and let out this calming aurora around it. C2 placed her other hand on Kaoru so he could get to know Naruto better. After a good five minutes C2 was on her knees baling her eyes out while hugging Naruto in a overly protective hug. She was livid with anger and sadness she could not even fathom why those villagers could beat and starve an innocent child, but she was in amazement on how he could not hate those villagers, how he wanted to become Hokage to protect his village and all his precious people.

Kaoru on the other hand was furious, he wanted blood. Kaoru was a knight to the princess and has seen action and death as well as fought monsters but this brought the strong Kaoru to tears. His fur was soaked in tears, his fur was now rough and ragged, fangs and claws elongated and his ones emerald eyes were blood red. With a bone chilling he went own like a raving Loony. " **I'll kill them, I will kill all of those dame villagers. How could the even do those thing to him he is a chilled, I mean people should care for there young not beat and stab them that's worse then a demon. Don't worry young pup I will seek vengeance for you and slaughter them all Ill…" **he was about to go own when he heard Naruto yell at him.

"NO don't please, I I know that the villagers are mean to me and I don't know why three of my precious people live there and they love the village to so I will stay there, I will stay get strong and become a ninja. I will make friends with lots of people and be Hokage so I can protect them. So please please spare them for me please." Naruto cried out finally letting the tears fall. "**But.."** Kaoru tried to speak but got a glare from C2. Mumbling somethings young Naruto didn't need to hear at his age, Kaoru gave a loose nod to signify he understood.

"Naruto I would like it if you would allow both me ad Kaoru to be some of your precious people can we?" she let it hag there for a second when he gave her one of his true smiles not the fake ones he used for the hokage or for the Ichiraku family no a true smile why'll he shook his head yes. She smiled at him while Kaoru gave a firm nod

"Good well im going to give you a gift to help with your dream. In well also let you make lots of friends." He was wide eyed thinking this was a trick but her smile told him other wise. He smiled at her again and nodded again

"Good well first thing after I give this gift me and Kaoru will have to go to sleep for a little why'll. And don't give me that look we will come back to you after we get are powers up and running again, you see the gift im giving you will drain all my power and right now I have very little so just know every thing will be alright and will come back. Ok." he nodded sadly " Alright now close your eyes, you may feel a little tingly felling"

At that he slowly closed his eyes, she kissed him right on hiss forehead and at the flash of a light he was asleep. She smiled at his sleeping form and placed Naruto on Kaoru's back. She let out a loud yawn she climbed back into the coffin falling asleep instantly. With C2 asleep Kaoru made sure Naruto was safely on his back and took of to Narutos apartment. On arrival to his home he was applaud, there was graffiti every were, the furniture was broken, skinned foxes and rotten food sassed all around the small apartment. With an angry growl he set Naruto on the only clean spot on then stood back in a flash of green light the wolf known as Kaoru was not there but in stead stood a 6'3" tall brown haired man. He looked to be about 19 to 20, his hair was unruly messy spiking out all over the place, and he had emerald green eyes with slits in them. His canine teeth were sharper and longer then usual as well as his fingernails there were sharp like claws. He wore black metal plated fingerless gloves, he had a dark green muscle shirt on as well as black baggy jeans with a multitude of pockets. He wasn't bulked out with mussels but he did have a defined figure. With a heavy sigh he spoke.

"Damn you stupid villagers making me use energy I don't have, O well" with another sigh he did some hand signs and called "**Shadow clone jutsu"** making 10 clones of him self witch all saluted him. " Airtight 6 of you got get supplies and new stuff for the pup, I don't care were you get it but steal it from some of those damn stores that refuse to sell anything to the pup" that reserved a yes sir from the six clones. " Alright the rest of you lets clean this place up."

After about three hours of cleaning, fixing, and pillaging from the village Kaoru fixed the crappy apartment up better than new. He had got him a new bed, cloths, furniture, food, a T.V., and some game systems. It was near dawn and he was almost out of energy. he smiled at Narutos sleeping form and wrote a happy birthday note for him. "Well pup the mistress and I will see you when we wake up. Oh a almost forgot my gift may not be as cool as the Geass but it will make sure no one comes and messes up your cool pad Shishishi" Kaoru took some of the leftover black paint and made a warding off seal that made it so any person or being that wished to hurt Naruto would get confused and forget what they were doing. "See ya pup." With that he was gone.

In the morning he was amazed at all the thing that were in his home, it was no logger a hole to sleep in it was now his home. He found the birthday card and remembered all the things that took place and ran to the forest he looked for two hole days and couldn't find a thing no hole no temple no princess no talking wolf. After his third day of looking he remembered C2 they had to sleep for awhile so he decided, he would wait for them in Konoha, he would go to the academy that year and become a ninja. He waited and waited but he soon got caught up in his life that he put them in the back of his mind. He thought every so often about C2s gift but nothing ever happened. He would have to wait ten long years for them to wake up and return to him.

October 17 Naruto age 16 two moths after ninja war

Two figures walk on a lone empty path to the village hidden in the leaves. One women and one man both had warm smiles on there faces because they are headed to see there good friend.

"You think the pup remembers us"

"Probably…"

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking…"

* * *

><p>O no CLIFHANGER JUTSU<p>

Whow this took me two days to firkin write. Well hope you like it read and review and all that. Just know that this is my first fic and all, don't aspect this long of a chapter for a while I will try but no promises

Next chapter Chapter 2: Regretful actions and pick up lines and ruinous Oh my!


	2. Chapter 2 Part one: Regretful actions

I'm back! Yeah sorry for the long wait Ive been really busy. Not with work or anything no I was on a vacation then a mini vacation. First I went to Disney land for a 10-day vacation then a small trip to Orlando to go to the Disney water park in Florida. Yeah I only had a few days of rest between them. You guys that read the first chapter almost killed me! I got home from the first trip and went on my computer to see how my story was doing and I saw it over 600 people read it. I was in the middle of drinking some lemonade and choke when I saw the number. And let me tell you choking on lemonade is not fun that shit burns the seconded time around. Any way enough of the ranting, im really impressed with my story I didn't think that many people would read it. But I will give thanks to and special recognition to ebm6969 you were the first to review so you get a free cyber cookie, so every one give a round of applause too ebm6969 dudes Awesome and….

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

What the hell Gai you broke my window!

"Now now Ace that is a very un-youthful thing to say. There is no need to curse and the light from your new window will show THE BRIGHT LIGHTS OF THE SUN WILL FILL YOUR ROOM WITH YOUTHFULNESS!"

Will you keep it done im trying to thank someone here and you….

"OH yes ebm6969 there FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY"

Yes and you keep interrupting me so that I cant thank th…

"YES WE MUST SHOW ARE THANKS FOR THERE YOUTHFULNESS. Now what would be a good thank you Hmmm?"

_**CRASH**_

"GAI-SENSEI I HAVE AN IDEA!"

My DOOR! What is wrong with you idiots!

"Now Ace that not very youthful. Now Lee what is this YOUTHFUL idea you have"

Lee stands up straight and gives him a solute "Yes Gai-sensei Ace-san, I say we show are pictures form are trip to Disney Land!"

"THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA LEE! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

A giant sunset appears behind them as they embraced them selves in a manly hug.

Ahhhh my eyes they burn they burn!

**Three hours later…..**

"And this is a picture of me and Lee with the great MICKEY MOUSE"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT!"

"YES LEE HE IS" Gai said with anime tears.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Oh hell no I am not letting that happen again. Dispirit times call for dispirit measures. TIME FOR **THE RESET BUTTON OF DOOOOM!**

_"CLICK"_

Time rewind in 3…2…1…0

_._

_._

**Three hours and five minutes earlier.**

I'm back! Yeah sorry for the long wait Ive been really busy. Not with work or anything no I was on a vacation then a mini vacation. First I went to Disney land for…wow Deja vu. Oh wait before I go on i feel that I should border up my room. Any way I am back with lots of ideas for the story that I hope you will all like. Now to go over some thing I got someone to help with the spelling witch I am sorry for. I am thinking of putting up a poll maybe to see who should be in the harem four girls in total for Naruto. Two have already been selected Hinata and C2 I have some ideas of who the other to will be but not totally sure. Lastly the desisted list mostly the same as the canon Akatsuki, pedo snake and his butt boy, Sasgay, Kakashi, Sai, Neji, and Hiashi are dead but not team taka I have plans for them plus Karin's to hot to kill.

I don't own Naruto or Code geass they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Sunrise and Clamp. If I did own Naruto Zetsu would have been eaten by ninja bunny's.

" Speaking"

"Thinking"

"**Demon, summon, and jutsu"**

"_**Demon, summon thinking"**_

"Telepathy"

Chapter 2: Regretful actions, pick up lines and ruinous Oh my!

Part one: Regretful actions

We find our blond hero his girlfriend and his pink headed teammate in the newly refurbished Ichiraku restaurant formally the ramen bar. You see while Konoha was being rebuilt Naruto took it upon himself with his newly acquired bank account (aka the Namikaze bank accounts) to rebuild and expand the Ichiraku ramen stand that sat ten to a fully furnished restaurant. It included booths, tables, and of course the bar it could easily seat up to a 100 people. The Ichiraku family was extremely grasses to their number one customer that they named their signature bowl the Naruto Uzumaki ramen bowl. This in turn made him extremely happy and embarrassed at the same time. The two girls brought the blond jinchuuriki to his favorite place to try and cheer him up from the horrible council meeting he just came from. Sitting on his favorite stool with a big thud he hit his head on the counter. Hearing the loud thud an attractive women turned around. She looked to be in her early twenties with a small bust as well as short brown hair with a bandanna over it and light brown eyes. She was non other than the daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku. Seeing there favorite customer and non-blooded little brother walked up and did her usual greeting. " Hey guys welcome to Ichi.. what's wrong with Naruto?" she asked Hinata, Narutos girlfriend sense the Pain incident. With a cross between a sigh and grumble from Naruto and a chuckle from Sakura, Hinata tried to explain the meeting that just accord.

"Hello Ayame-san, um to begin with were going to need about 20 of the Uzumaki specials to try and cheer Naru-kun up." Hinata said with out a hint of a stutter. The past couple of months Naruto was finally able to get her confidence up thus alimenting her stuttering.

"And a bottle of sake!" Naruto spook up with his head still on the counter.

" No you will not drown your self with booze mister" Hinata spook with a matter of fact tone.

"But.." Naruto tried to speak up to that

"No"

"but…"

"I SAID NO OR THERE WILL BE NO SNUGGLING TONIGHT FOR YOU YOUNG MAN!" Hinata shouted giving Naruto the "you will listen to me" look that all men knew that if they did not listen they were screwed.

"yes Hinata-hime" Naruto whimpered out like dog getting punished for disobeying there master.

"hehehe whipped" snickered the pink haired ninja, witch earned her a dagger eyed glare from the one Hinata Hyuga.

"Ok ok no fighting in the restaurant. Now will someone please tell me what happened to my hyperactive little brother." Ayame asked why'll putting in the order for the ramen. With a deep sigh Naruto decide to explain what had happened.

"You know how im the last Namikaze and the last Uzumaki right?"

"Yeah" Ayame replied with a confused look.

"Well you see the Uzumaki were known for their incredible stamina and there kinjutsu. And the Namikaze were known for their Fuuinjutsu witch include creating, destroying, and altering seals, also they had a nak for creating new jutsus."

"Yeah ok that's all in good that just means you're from to nearly extinct clans. Plus it sounds like they were both really strong. If your sad that both of them are gone and you don't have any blood relatives left you should remember that remember that you have a bunch of family and precious people that care for you." Ayame said trying to cheer him up.

"No no no that's not it." Naruto said waving his hands in front of his face frantically trying to erase that thought from her mind..

"Then what's the mater with you to get you so depressed?" asked a annoyed Ayame getting tired of not getting answers.

"Well you see…" Naruto started to speak when a blush came across his face.

"Order up! Oh Naruto what's up with the long face?" Teuchi Ichiraku came up to the counter placing the first round of ramen down.

" We were just getting to that dad if you would like you can stay and listen so we can _finally_ get an answer." Said a rather annoyed Ayame.

"Wellllll" Naruto started to speak why'll scratching the back of his head looking a t a blushing Hinata. Why'll a grinning Sakura decided to spill the beans.

"Naruto needs to have a harem and have sex with at least four girls by next year." Said a grinning Sakura trying to hold in the laughter. You see she said this a little louder so all of the patrons in the restaurant could hear. This in turn made red faces all around. The women thought they now had a chance to get he hot blond Minato look alike while all the men were mad that he would live out their dreams of having the hot Kunoichi chase after him again. The first to wake up from the shock was old man Teuchi. "Well Naruto I can honestly say im proud of you for living every mans dream. Also I would be honored if you would take my daughter into your har..i mean as one of your wives" Teuchi said wiping a little trickle blood from his nose.

"DAD! He is like my little brother!" Ayame screamed at her father whyll bopping his head.

" Sorry old man but I couldn't. Don't get me wrong Ayame-nee-chan is very attractive but like she said she is like my big sister. Also the only one I want is Hinata-chan. That's why I depressed the stupid council wants to use the clan restoration act (CRA from now on) on me and get me to have three more girls into my life. It either that or they will forcibly remove what they need from me" Naruto said as a little rain cloud formed over his head as he started to eat his ramen whyll getting a pat on the back and a 'their their' from Hinata.

"Ya so the council basically said get four wives knocked up by his 17th birthday next year or they milk him dry." Said Sakura in a matter of fact tone all the while having a cheesier cat grin. Which caused Hinata to glow bright red from embarrassment and a nosebleed from both Ichirakus.

"Sakura please have a little tack." Hinata said trying to calm her self from the imagination of her and Naruto getting married and having children. Wiping the grin from her face Sakura tried to cheer up Naruto.

"Well think at it this way Tsunade-sama got it so you at least get to choose who you want to be in your little harem. Besides Baka this is your own fault to begin with." Sakura said why'll digging into her own ramen. This got confused looks from the Ichirakus, a blush from the blond, and a disapproving look from the indigo haired beauty.

"What does that mean?" asked the confused Ichirakus at the same time.

"Wellllll" Naruto started to speak why'll scratching the back of his head "It started about a month ago"

**"Flashback jutsu"**

We find a very drunk and angry Naruto at the graves of the late third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his late sensei Jiraiya the toad sage. He had just finished helping rebuild the village for the day when his friend Kiba convinced him to come with the guys and get a drink minus Lee cause they knew what would happen if thy let him drink witch would be lots of broken buildings and beaten ninjas in his wake. After several rounds of sake he left the bar and wondered in to the cemetery. He found him self-facing two of his most precious people. In a drunken furry I started to think of one question that kept repeating in his head. 'why?' Why would they lie to him all those years about his parents?

"Why…Why…Why did yooou toog liies two me? Whyga tells meee is was a orpangas hmm tells me you eros ghosts tells me!" Naruto shouted in a drunken slur.

"**Hey kit why'll im fixing your drunken stupor why don't you show these to a lesson by pissing them off or rather on them." The Kyuubi said with a mechanically evil laugh thinking he could disgrace two of the people he hated.**

This put a evil grin on Naruto face as he thought what the kyuubi said sounded very good in his drunken stupor. " Thatss a goos reason foos bag. Hehehe lets sees justs howws you likes this olds toads." With a swift zip and a relived sigh naruto gave them both the reason its better to be pissed off then pissed on. Almost done with defiling their graves Naruto hears a gasp and turns to see who would be there.

Low and behold he sees the one person that he didn't want to see there. Standing ten feet away from him was a tall very busty blond that had two long ponytails that reached her rear. She looked to be in her early thirties with amber yellow eyes and a small green diamond tattoo on her head. She wore a long cream tank top that barley held her double d breasts, along sleeve green jacket with the kangi for gamble on the back and a pair of tight black pants that showed of her figure very well. It was none other that the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju the one women that you never pissed of. She could send you flying with a flick of her finger and cause craters from her punches. Her face was beat red and had multiple tick marks over it. With a low growl she crushed the bucay of flowers in her hand and looked at him with a twitch in her eyes she spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

"Oh Naruto what pretell are you doing taking a piss on my sensei and dear friend?" Tsunade spoke with a very creepy smile. This sobered him straight up.

"_oh shit" _thought Naruto

"**oh shit" said the kuuybi**

"Oh shit" said Gai and Lee in unison. Wait Gai and Lee? Wait what the hell are you two doing here again!

"Now Ace I said it is unyouthful to curse."

"Yosh Gai-sensei is right"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Stop it you to and how did you both git in hear I thought I locked my my MY DOOR YOU TWO BROKE MY DOOR!

"Now Ace shouldn't you get back the story o and…"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

A giant wave appears behind them as they embraced them selves in a manly hug.

AHHHHHH MY EYES MY EYES WHY DO THEY DO THAT

"Any who as I was saying Naruto why were you taking a piss on my sensei and dear friend?" Asked Tsunade with the same sickly sweet tone stopping Nartuo in his tracks from running away.

" _Dam couldn't those guys have distracted her a little bit longer"_ Naruto thought why'll trying to tiptoe away.

"**Kit in the name that is all in good RUN!"** shouted the fox demon not wanting to face a woman's wrath.

" Well you see om well can I have a head start Tsunade-sama" Naruto pleaded why'll sweating bullets.

"5….4…..3…..2….1…" Tsunade counted of her fingers as Naruto ran of like a bat out of hell. That night no one slept because of the sound of a beating were heard all over Konoha. As to add to that, that night all across the galaxy even dimensions all men at the same time put their hand over there crouches to guard them.

**In Suna**

"Guys what's wrong with you?" asked a concerned Temari staring at her two brothers

" Gaara did you feel that?" asked the make up covered I mean 'war paint' covered Kankuro looking at his littlie brother.

"Yes I felt it two" Gaara said it a stoic tone.

**In Kumo**

"Yo yo yo bro, do feel that blow? " Killer B rapped horribly earning him several whacks on the head from the females in the room.

"Bee stop your horrible rapping" said his brother A the Raikage

**Real world**

Dude just writing that and it hurt.

**"**I cocure" said a very disturbed Gai.

"Yes that was very unyouthful Gai-sensei." said an equally disturbed Lee.

-**"Flashback jutsu release" **-

"And after that beating I was in the hospital for two weeks" said a shivering Naruto who was getting look of sympathy from all the men and looks for the women.

"Oh but Naruto you didn't tell them what you did when you found out Tsunade-sama knew who your parents were." Said an angry faced Sakura for what he did to her sensei.

"What there's more?" all but shouted Ayame.

"Hehehe well you see I may have put some laxatives in her sake stash." Said Naruto with a guilty looking blush and smirk for what he had done. Which in turn got him a double smack on the head from the lovely Hinata and Sakura.

"AHHHHHHHHH" "BARK BARK" a loud scream and crash was heard from outside the restaurant. The trio recognized whom the cry and bark was from.

"KIBA AKAMARU" the three ninja rushed out side to see what had happend to their friend and his canine partner. As they rush outside they hear someone shout to Kiba who they assumed to be the attacker shout "NEVER LAY A FINGER ON MY MISTRESS!"

As they hear this they all think the same thought '_what did that perverted womanizer do now." _As they got out side they see there perverted friend on the ground holding his gut with his partner/pet Akamaru standing in frount of him protectively to there right. And to there left they see a 6'3" tall brown haired man. He looked to be about 19 to 20, his hair was unruly messy spiking out all over the place, and he had emerald green eyes with slits in them. His canine teeth were sharper and longer then usual as well as his fingernails there were sharp like claws. He wore black metal plated fingerless gloves; he had a dark green muscle shirt on as well as black baggy jeans with a multitude of pockets. He wasn't bulked out with mussels but he did have a defined figure. To his right stood a girl that looked to be about their age. She had long light green hair that fell down past her rear; she had a slim hourglass figure, her bust looked about B cup. Her eyes were an amber color, they held a look of royalty or to better put it she was glaring at Kiba witch could kill him if looks could kill. She wore what could be described as a restraint jacket for the crazy's but as a full body suit that seemed to look great on her(it's her first outfit she wore when Leluach found her in code geass). She held an aurora sternness yet kindness the true aurora of a princess. The two Kunoichi took up there fighting stances Hinata in her junken and Sakura in a Taijutsu stance thaugt to her by Tsunade whyll Naruto stood there like a deer in head lights starring at the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Sakura worried and annoyed and her second best friend/ brother.

"Naru-kun are you ok?" Asked a very concerned Hinata worried that these people may have done something to him in the past the way he acted when he saw them.

"It's her it's really her" said Naruto who looked to be on the verge of tears which earned him concerned looks from his friend and girlfriend. "It's really you C2-hime I knew you weren't a dream." Naruto shouted with .

.

.

.

."WHAT!" Screamed Hinata and Sakura, the first more than the last.

**Cliffhanger jutsu**

* * *

><p>Well that part one. This chapter didn't take me as long as the last one that's good right? Well I hated to do this….not I just wanted to mess with you all hehehe. I decided to make Sakura one of those characters that likes to tease her friends kind of like Anko. As you can guess from the title and how I wrought it part two will be pick up lines were its C2 and Kaoru coming to the village. I may combine pick up line and ruinous cause I want to get to some of the good stuff and reveal what the Dojutsu is, also im going to start writing my second fic after about one or two more chapters of this haven't rely thought of a code title for it. It is going to be somewhat like Dragoon Of Darkness <span>Naruto The Fallen One. <span>It's an asome story if you haven't read it a littlie bad grammar but hey look at me also all-together Dragoon Of Darkness story's are asome. I like the Naruto x Tsume but I think its beter when he is the shippuden age. The story will be some what the same with Konoha betraying the Okami clan but he wont be that four armed werewolf but something else also he probably have a harem with girls his age and maybe kin and tayuya. Ok but onto biger matters you two ow me for breaking my door.

"Yosh we have the perfect way to repay you Ace-san"

"Yes it is most youthful. Lee and got it just your size." Gai trows a package over

Oh god this isn't is it? It is why the hell did you two get me a green spandex suit?

"HA HA it is so you can come train with use now Lee Ace let are flames of youth burn BRIGHTLY"

Ono plese save me some one HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPpppppp…..

"YOSH please Read and Review it is most youthfull and if you do YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN EVEN BRIGHTER IF NOT THEN I WILL RUN 1,000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA IF I FAIL THAT I WILL DO 1,000 PUSH UPS. Now Gai-sensei Ace-san don't leave without me."


End file.
